


In the Line of Duty

by Cakester023



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakester023/pseuds/Cakester023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP having to kill Person B because of duty.<br/>Title: In the Line of Duty<br/>Words: 443</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Line of Duty

Dean starred down at the demon killing knife on the table. Although he admired its work and how much help it has brought Sammy and himself, today he hated it. He picked it up, tucking it into his belt, before he gave the hotel room one more look over. No evidence of anyone being here was left behind. The one bed was made, and nothing was placed where Dean hadn't found it. He grabbed his duffel bag off the table and walked out of the room, a look of sadness and determination plastered on his face. 

It had been a month since Sammy was possessed by a Demon and Dean had tried everything to trick him into a Devil’s Trap, so he could exorcise the demon, but every attempt failed. He found Sam’s location again, hunting him down to an abandoned warehouse. Today Dean would try a last attempt on saving his brother, even if it meant killing him. 

When Dean arrived there, he sat in the car for a few second, having another battle with himself to bring himself to do this. With a frown, Dean got out of the car and made his way into the warehouse, to finish the job. When he got in there, He found Sam, or at least the demon who was in Sam’s body. His back was turned to Dean. 

When the Demon turned, Dean faltered again, taking in his brothers details, as this was hopefully the last he saw him. But he had hesitated, and hesitation usually got you hurt, and in this case it did. Dean was sent flying into the wall, and he hissed at the pain, looking into Sam’s now cold black eyes.

“When will you give up Dean?” It taunted when Dean slid to the floor and shakily stood up.

“When you’re dead,” Dean spat at him. 

He charged at Sam, shoving into him with all his weight, before being knocked off. Dean was ready though, being already on his feet and shoving at his brother again. He kept at that until Sam was expecting it to happen again. Just as Sam tensed for Dean to shove into him, Dean charged, but instead slammed the knife he had hidden, into his brother’s chest.

They went down together, Dean holding onto Sam as the Demon died. But with the Demon, Sam died also, starring at Dean with cold eyes. Dean dropped the knife, and brought his brother in closer, hugging him as close as it got.

Dean just stared forward at the wall with blank eyes, remembering it was his duty to save Sam from the demon, in any way he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Characters.


End file.
